kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfram Gelzer
|image = |kanji = |rōmaji = |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Green Witch Education Project German Military |previous affiliation = |occupation = Lieutenant Manservant of Sieglinde Sullivan |previous occupation = |base of operations = Green Manor, Wolfsschlucht Southern Germany |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 87 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Lieutenant Wolfram Geltzer is a high-ranking officer in the German military, and assumes the role of Sieglinde Sullivan's manservant, as part of the Green Witch Education Project. Appearance Wolfram is a large man who possesses a sturdy, muscular physique. He has short, shaggy hair and sideburns. Personality Wolfram is a determined and strong-willed lieutenant. He is an excellent fighter, and is considered the best within the German military.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 10 He can be relatively belligerent, as he had immediately approached Sebastian Michaelis in a hostile, aggressive manner upon his unbidden arrival to Wolfsschlucht.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 4 Furthermore, Wolfram is extremely precise, as shown when he meticulously weighed each ingredient according to the manual while cooking.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 20 He, rather unconventionally, harbors a tendency to prepare a meal one dish at a time, despite how time-consuming the predisposition is. This could suggest a simpleminded nature, as he claims that he would get confused if he were to do things concurrently.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 22-23 In fact, Sebastian had stated that Wolfram does not do anything useless, but yet he still manages to be "absolutely inefficient."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 22 Wolfram cares for Sieglinde Sullivan profoundly, and is overridden with guilt for deceiving her and isolating her from the real world. He is so staunchly loyal to Sieglinde, that he is willing to risk his life, disobey military orders, and kill other soldiers for the sake of her safety, as indicated when he shot Grethe Hilbert.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 26 History Wolfram was present on the day Sieglinde Sullivan was named the Green Witch, and was the one to bind her feet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 15 Plot Green Witch Arc Wolfram is carrying Sieglinde Sullivan while she scolds her villagers for making a ruckus upon the unwarranted arrivals of Ciel, Sebastian, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-19 Wolfram aggressively confronts Sebastian, earning himself a rebuke from Sieglinde. He, then, tells them that visitors are not allowed to stay at their village, Wolfsschlucht. He voices his surprise to the notion that they have entered the village unscathed, as on the outskirts roams a werewolf which is said to protect the Witch Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 3-7 Hilde demands for the visitors to be disposed of, and Sieglinde quickly whispers in Wolfram's ear. Wolfram, then, although shocked, relays the message that Sieglinde is requesting for them to stay at the Green Manor overnight. He leads them there, and guides Ciel and Sebastian to the dining room upstairs. He puts Sieglinde down on a chair, and sets off to prepare dinner and to show the servants their rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 8-15 Wolfram takes a long time to make dinner, as when Sebastian walks into the kitchen, he has only just finished weighing the ingredients according to the manual. Sebastian insists that he hurries, for Sieglinde is hungry. Hearing this, Wolfram accepts Sebastian's assistance. When Wolfram is clueless as to how to knead the dough for the bread, Sebastian assures him that he will handle that part. Sebastian, next, asks him if he has prepared the soup, to which Wolfram responds the negative, stating that he likes to do things one by one or he would confuse himself; Sebastian decides to help him with this aspect of the meal as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 20-23 Afterward, Wolfram and Sebastian serve dinner to Sieglinde and Ciel. Sieglinde is greatly impressed and praises Wolfram, prompting him to clarify that Sebastian has lent him a hand. In the midst of dinner, however, Hilde abruptly barges in, announcing that the werewolf has appeared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 24-26 Hearing this, Wolfram and the others head to the plaza of Wolfsschlucht, where they discover a female villager viciously wounded by the werewolf. After helping Sieglinde treat her injury, Wolfram orders the other villagers to make more light, and warns them to not enter the Witch Forest alone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 3-10 Later, Wolfram comes in Ciel's bedroom to take the sleeping Sieglinde. He tells Ciel and Sebastian to forget what Sieglinde has said and leave at dawn.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 27-28 Later, following the revelation that Sebastian and Ciel have been affected by the curse, Wolfram helps Sieglinde with the preparations for the Purification Ceremony.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 6-8 Afterward, Sebastian presents to Sieglinde a luxurious meal as compensation. Wolfram interrupts their conversation to rebuke him for entering the Witch Forest, proclaiming that werewolves do not randomly hurt people. Sieglinde, then, orders him to cease his aggression. Sebastian calmly blames his own curiosity, saying that he has seen too many demons and Grim Reapers and, thus, wanted to see what "kind of person" the werewolf was. At Wolfram's and Sieglinde's puzzlement, he casually brushes the topic aside; he guarantees to do whatever Sieglinde wishes as long as she can cure Ciel, which surprises Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 28-34 When Sieglinde requests that Sebastian should become her butler, Wolfram expresses his strong disapproval, but she simply asserts that it is her decision and that Wolfram can learn from the "more capable" Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 5 While Sebastian is preparing morning tea, Wolfram glares at him resentfully. He follows him to Sieglinde's bedroom, where Sebastian wakes Sieglinde with tea; impressed, Sieglinde orders Wolfram to take note. When Sieglinde demands to wear foreign clothes, both Wolfram and Hilde are shocked. At breakfast, when Sebastian condemns Sieglinde's poor table manners and Wolfram indignantly protests as a result, Sebastian admonishes him, saying that being overly affectionate and spoiling his master is not what a butler is supposed to do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 10-16 Later, Sieglinde insists on learning the English language from Sebastian. Wolfram leaves them be, and encounters Hilde, Grete and Anne, who ask to speak privately with him. Hilde scolds Wolfram for allowing "outsiders" to stay, but he responds that he cannot do anything about it, as it is Sieglinde's wish. Hilde and the other girls, then, depart out of frustration, warning him not to come seek them if the matter were to get out of hand and leaving Wolfram in a troubled state.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 22-23 Sometime later, Wolfram is present while Sieglinde informs the rest of the Phantomhive servants that Ciel is recovering well. He notices Sieglinde's lack of enthusiasm when Baldroy opts that they return to the Phantomhive manor after Ciel can move around again. Upon Wolfram's suggestion, Sebastian helps out with dinner. In the kitchen, Sebastian announces that they are out of white wine for cooking, and Wolfram tells him that the wine cellar is down the stairs, all the way back on the right.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 16-19 Later, Wolfram appears behind Sebastian and Snake, who have managed to open up a secret passageway. Irate, he ushers them away and forbids them from coming back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 23-24 Subsequently, Wolfram goes with Sebastian and the other Phantomhive servants into Ciel's bedroom, after a werewolf has attacked Finnian and Ciel there. He informs Sieglinde of the incident, and she orders him to prepare the Green Witch's "service." Wolfram guides Sieglinde down the secret passageway, and she proceeds to cast a spell to soothe the werewolves' anger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 28-35 At a Wolfsschlucht meeting, with Sieglinde present and listening to the villagers' urges to banish the outsiders, Hilde asks Wolfram if he has forgotten his "duty" involving the outsiders, but he assures her that he has not, as he is the Green Witch's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 19-20 Later, he and Anne return to the Green Manor's kitchen, where the Phantomhive servants are. He tells Sebastian that he and the other "outsiders" will have to leave the next day to avoid angering the werewolf any further.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 27-30 Later, Wolfram goes to inform Sieglinde that it is almost dinnertime, and finds her reading a book given to her by Sebastian, to his dissatisfaction. He inflexibly opposes her wish to see Ciel and the rest off the next day when they depart. When she falls down, he rushes to look after her; he, then, embraces her and apologizes while crying. Sieglinde promises to complete the Ultimate Magic in order to protect them all.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 6-11 Sometime later, Wolfram goes into Sieglinde's bedroom and advises her to sleep, but Sieglinde declares that she is ready for her duty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 7 After she carries out the Ultimate Magic, she loses consciousness and wakes up in her bedroom, with Wolfram standing beside her. He thanks her for her hard work, and becomes sad upon seeing her bound feet. Sieglinde asks him if he remembers the day she was named the Green Witch. Wolfram says he can never forget, as she had screamed while getting her feet bound, and she tells him to not make "such a gloomy face," as she is proud of her bound feet, which proves that she is the descendent of the Great Green Witch. She states that she is glad she managed to fulfill one of her responsibilities as the Green Witch that day, and asks if Wolfram thinks her mother, the previous Green Witch, whose face she no longer remembers, would be happy as well, and he assures her that that is the case. Sieglinde, then, enthusiastically suggests that they go outside to learn more things, since she has completed the Ultimate Magic. Wolfram sternly tells her she cannot, since they are not allowed to leave the wolves' valley by law. He urges her to rest and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 12-18 speaks to Wolfram about disposing of Sieglinde.]] Wolfram is woken up by an emergency signal, and rushes into Sieglinde's bedroom, only to find that she is missing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 2 He runs to the secret laboratory at the bottom of the Green Manor, and discovers a sobbing Sieglinde next to Ciel and Sebastian while the hag reveals to her the truth. Sieglinde yells at Wolfram for deceiving her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 12-13 As Ciel pulls Sieglinde along and into the elevator to escape, Wolfram attempts to stop them but fails.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 15 He hastily goes in another direction to pursue them, and encounters Hilde on the stairs. He tells her that Ciel and Sebastian have kidnapped Sieglinde, and that Sieglinde has found out the truth. He is about to head to Area A23, but halts immediately when Hilde refers to him as Lieutenant Wolfram Geltzer. Hilde reminds him that he must dispose of Sieglinde, in case of an emergency.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 17-19 Chaos ensues when the B4 Factory under the Green Manor is caught on fire. After learning that the formulas of sulin have been burned, Wolfram, addressing Hilde as Major Hilde Dickhaut, says that their priority should be to capture Sieglinde; Hilde agrees. Anne and Grethe inform Hilde that they are prepared to operate the new experimental weapon; Wolfram is surprised that they are planning resort to that particular method. Hilde, then, orders Wolfram, Anne, and Grethe to kill Sieglinde if she leaves the Witch Forest before she can be retrieved.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 25-27 Wolfram leads the main squad into the Witch Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 4 Snake releases snakes down on Wolfram and the other soldiers. Soon, Wolfram engages in a gunfight with Baldroy, while Snake runs off with Sieglinde. Baldroy uses a marmalade can to induce an explosion, but Wolfram emerges, unscathed, and battles Baldroy. He, then, charges toward Snake, causing Snake and Sieglinde to fall to the ground. Wolfram runs to Sieglinde, only to discover that it is Ciel in disguise; Ciel has Wolfram at gunpoint.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 5-16 Ciel shoots at Wolfram, who manages to dodge the bullet, though the right side of his face is wounded as a result. Wolfram, then, punches Ciel and forces him to drop his gun. While strangling the Ciel he has pinned to the ground with one hand and pointing a gun at him with the other, Wolfram bemoans the event of Ciel arriving at Wolfsschlucht and his influence on Sieglinde.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 3-6 Wolfram is about to shoot Ciel, but his gun is parried by Diedrich's knife.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 7-8 Wolfram and Diedrich struggle to gain the upperhand in their battle. Diedrich calls for an attack, which causes Wolfram to look apprehensively in the direction Diedrich had turned to. Diedrich seizes the opportunity to kick Wolfram and shoot his left wrist. An injured Wolfram jumps back and hides behind a tree, to avoid a bombardment of bullets.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 14-16 Suddenly, a detrimental blast rips through the forest; shortly thereafter, a Panzer emerges.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 19-23 .]] After the Panzer fires again, Wolfram grows angry; he realizes the army's overt disregard for the safety of Sieglinde and their intentions to kill her. He stands up, despite his injuries, and heads off in a certain direction.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, pages 9-10 Wolfram arrives at the military railway, and appears to aim at Sieglinde with his gun, but he is actually targeting Grethe, who he successfully shoots and kills. Wolfram begins to run after Sieglinde, who is aboard a moving train. He apologizes for lying to her, and assures that she does not have to forgive them. Wolfram is, then, shot by Hilde, who Sebastian kills shortly after. Wolfram falls down, and, in his dying breath, tells Sieglinde that she is not a witch—she is merely a normal girl. He dies, as Sieglinde tearfully calls out for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 22-35 Trivia * The name 'Wolfram' holds more than one meaning--- from classic to modern and contemporary language. Wolfram, which is German by origin, also known as wolframite, is equivalent to wolf and -ram, representing Middle High German rām which means 'soot or dirt'. * 'Wolfram' is also known as the element Tungsten in modern chemistry; with a chemical symbol W. * It may also be the personal name Wolfram, composed of the elements wolf (wolf) and '' hrafn ''(raven). They are usually represented in battle poetry as scavengers of the slain, while Woden (Odin) is generally accompanied by the wolves Geri and Freki and the ravens Hugin and Munin. References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Green Witch Arc